


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by Ryn_Wrights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, Killing Children, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Serial Killer! Castiel, Serial Killer! Gabriel, Serial Killer! Sam, The torture is detailed, Torture, You Have Been Warned, serial killer! Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryn_Wrights/pseuds/Ryn_Wrights
Summary: Cas and Dean are Serial Killers. Lyra and her little sister just had the unfortunate luck of being the Winchester Clan's next meal.I warn you I am killing children. If you have a weak stomach turn back now.





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441125) by [Nera_Solani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani). 

Six year old Kazi ran through the empty playground, her fifteen year old sister not far behind. A giggle escaped her lips as hands wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. She squealed and trashed around trying to escape her sister’s hold. “I gotcha you little monster!” Lyra smiled and began tickling Kazi as best she could while the child tried to escape. Kazi pulled against Lyra’s grasp sending the both of them to the ground in a fit of giggles.

Lyra’s laughter died down as the sound of heavy boots against the sidewalk reached her ears. She rolled over to see a tall, admittedly handsome, man staring at her with emerald green eyes. She stood and picked up Kazi, who had gone quiet. The man wore a torn jacket and looked like he had been mauled by a dog. His face was twisted in pain as blood dripped down his arm to pool at his feet. His right hand was red from covering the wound. “Can… can you help me… please?” The man’s voice shook with pain. 

“I'll call 911.” The man nodded his thanks as Lyra reached back with her free hand to get her phone out of her back pocket before realizing she had left it in her backpack on the bench near the man. She took a moment to steady herself before walking towards the bench to the man’s right. Once she reaches the bench she sets Kazi down, who buries her face in Lyra's jeans, so she can dig through her backpack.

Panic shudders through Lyra when after a few moments of digging and searching she can't find her phone. She turns to tell the man she can't find her phone when a cloth is pressed against her mouth and nose. She pushed Kazi towards the street just before she passed out. 

\-------

Dean let the teenager drop to the ground as he grabbed the screaming six year old. He swung her around to pass her off to Castiel, who pressed a soft cloth to her mouth and nose. The child soon joined her older sister in sleep. Castiel picked up the sleeping child and handed her off to Dean, who could still only move one arm. “Here. She will be easier for you to carry.”

Dean adjusted the child so she leaned comfortably against his chest. “Thank you. Now come on, let's get them in the car before someone sees me or them.” 

Cas smirked slightly, rolled his eyes, as he picked up the teen. “It was your idea to shred up your arm.”

Dean grunted in response and started towards the 67’ Impala that was parked on the side of the road in the shadows of the setting sun. “You're the one who actually plunged the blade into my arm.”

Cas chuckled darkly, in a way that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see you covered in blood.” He shifted the dead weight of the girl so he could open the trunk. He carefully laid her body down, leaving enough room for Dean to place the child next to her. “Should we bind them?” 

Dean took a moment to think about the question before slamming the trunk shut with his good hand. “Nah. It’ll make it more fun.” He moves to get in the driver's seat but growled when he realized he was now unable to properly drive. “It’s your lucky day, Cas. You get to drive.” Dean angrily got in on the passenger’s side and waited for Cas. 

“Lighten up, love. We'll be in your element soon.” Cas leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek before pulling out into the road and throwing a pink phone out the window. 

\------

Lyra woke to the feel of leather straps being tightened above her knees, around her ankles, and around her wrist. She pulled at the bonds but found she could barely move at all. It took her a moment to clear her head enough to realize she was in her undergarments and the person strapping her down was a man. He was different from the first one she had met. He had paleish skin, piercing blue eyes framed by dark hair, and wore a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

A groan slipped out between her lips, catching the man’s attention. He turned his gaze on her and smiled ferally. “Look who finally decides to join the land of the living. Good morning, Lyra. We are glad to have you as our guest. I’m sorry but you must wait a little bit longer. Dean is just finishing up bandaging his arm. He will be out shortly to join us.” Lyra shuddered at the kindness and care in his voice. Her’s in turn came out weak and shaking with fear. “What… What do you want with me..? Who… are you?” 

The man chuckled softly as he turned a handle so Lyra was slanted up and could see the room around her more clearly. Another shudder ran through her as she viewed all the knives and tools on the tables scattered around her. “I am Castiel. I apologize for not introducing myself first. Now the reason you are here is simple. You serve one purpose.”

She was hesitant to ask but forced the question past the tightness in her throat. “And that is?”

“Your body parts will be food and your organs will be a birthday present for my brother-in-law.” Lyra choked on a sob and shuddered at how happily Castiel had said those words. 

Castiel looked up at the door as it opened and the man from the park, Dean, walked in. He had lost the jacket and replaced it with a flannel. The sleeves were rolled up enough to see the white bandage poking out beneath the fabric. Dean walked over to Castiel and placed a kiss on his lips before looking over at Lyra. “Is our guest ready?”

“Yes.”

\------

Blood streamed down her cheeks, mixed with tears. Lyra tried to blink, but the effort only obscured her vision with blood that flooded from where her eyelids had been cut away. She cried and prayed aloud, reacting to the pain each time she strained to blink. Dean had pried off each of her fingernails and was now in the process of bending her fingers backward, snapping them at their middle joints. He had finished with the left and right little fingers and was working his way toward the index fingers, one at a time. Breaking a finger every twenty minutes, he followed a well-planned timetable of torture that covered his guest’s entire body and would carry the session through the night. At a few minutes before midnight, he had eight fingers to go. Castiel had left not too long ago to gather the supplies that would be needed to preserve her organs.

Dean grinned as he approached her with a long, curved knife in his hand. He pressed it against Lyra’s stomach and pushed it in just enough to skin and open her as he dragged the knife upwards. She began shouting unintelligibly, as blood gushed so rapidly from her body that it left jellylike pools on the stone floor of the room. 

A delighted giggle echoed from Castiel as he entered to see Lyra’s small and large intestines attempting to spill over the sides of her stomach. He quickly rushed over and began to place each organ in a different container while Dean carefully collected as much blood as he could from her body. Cas set the brain and heart off to the side in a special blue container. They would be given to Gabriel and used to make a dish for Sam’s birthday dinner tomorrow night. 

Dean began the slow process of dismembering the body to make it easier to store the meat to be used when the hunting season ended. He took extra care to make sure the majority of the blood ended up in the tub beneath the body. “Sammy is going to love this. I can't wait for tomorrow night.”

Cas smiled as he places the eyes and tongue in a small jar. “This was truly an amazing kill, my love.” He leaned over the open corps and pressed a bloody kiss to Dean’s lips. 

\-------

Kazi cried into her knees and jumped when the door to her room opened. A tall blonde girl entered the room with a plate of mac’n’cheese and a glass of sprite. 

“Hi there. You hungry?” The girl held out the plate for Kazi. She waited a second before taking the plate and hesitantly eating the food. “What's your name?”

“Kazi…..”

The girl smiled. “Well, Kazi, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Claire.”  
“Where’s my big sister?” 

Claire looked at Kazi with sadness in her eyes. “Your big sister couldn't stay. Don't cry. You have a new family now. You wanna meet the?” Claire held out her hand to the crying girl. Kazi took the hand, glad for the comfort of her new big sister. Claire led Kazi to a large living room. A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes sat alone on the couch watching television. He stood when the girls entered. “Kazi, this is your big brother, Jack.”

Jack extended his hand to the little girl, who took it, and pulled her into a hug. “Welcome to the family, Kazi.”

There was click of a door and all three kids turned to see Cas a enter the room, Dean not far behind, holding a small blue container in his hands. “Oh. I see you've met your new little sister. Welcome to the Winchester Clan little Kazi.”


End file.
